


Beholder's Eye

by ZombieJesus



Series: ZJ Lawlight Week 2020 [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, L can be a bastard but he's coming from a vulnerable place, Lawlight Week 2020, M/M, Obsessive Love, One-Shot, interesting uses of technology, lawlight, tricks and illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Light's rudely awoken and seemingly kidnapped to face his execution, but all is not what it seems.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: ZJ Lawlight Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718641
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Lawlight Week 2020





	Beholder's Eye

Light gasped as he was suddenly yanked awake, snatched to the wrong side of a pleasant dream. He was hauled from bed in the pitch-black dark, and for a moment he thought he still was dreaming-- until he felt the cold but familiar snap of metal around his wrists. “Wha---hey! What’s going on?!”

What little his eyes were slowly adjusting to see was snuffed out when a blindfold was hastily tied around his head, and a voice he didn’t recognize rasped, “Come quietly.”

Light stiffened as a strong grip wrapped around his arm to guide him from the room. He balked and nearly started screaming for help, but the grip tightened and moved him forward as he weighed what to do. He’d been restrained and making a fuss might anger his captor, enough to do him harm. He inwardly panicked since he was alone here, no one to hear him if he did scream, no one to help him if he fought back. _The security cameras...surely they’ll pick up what’s going on and someone will come._

He stumbled down the hall, counting his paces until he was maneuvered into an area he wasn’t familiar with, a room he’d never been inside if he’d kept track of the directions and distance correctly. “Where are we going?” When he received no answer, Light swallowed and said louder, “My boyfriend is extremely rich. If you’re after money--”

“Keep quiet, Kira.”

Light nearly choked, but he kept his cool, saying with a steel undertone, “I don’t know who you are, but you have the wrong man.” They stopped walking and Light was turned around in place, and he felt his cuffs being secured to something behind him. “Talk to me! What do you want?!” He knew he still must be in his house, but then even he hadn’t seen all of it; L had so many private places. His tilted towards the sounds of footsteps, trying to train his ears and follow the movement of his captor.

The blindfold came off but Light immediately wished for its return; he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He was standing on a scaffold in an enormous darkened room, a noose dangling only inches in front of his face, and a stranger dressed as a Japanese policeman was standing in front of him. “W-wait...what’s going on….” His wide eyes darted from the policeman’s stoic expression to the lights slowly becoming brighter over a crowd of people surrounding the scaffold, and when he finally looked down, he saw he was standing over a trap door.

“You have one chance, Yagami Light, to confess to being Kira and to save your life.” The policeman stepped forward and placed a hand on the rope.

Light yanked against the cuffs as anger flared within him. “Confess?! Are you joking??!!!” This wasn’t justice-- it wasn’t even a proper trial! And he’d been so, so careful and how did they-- _wait_. He stilled his rage to focus on his surroundings, feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right here. The crowd was too quiet, the wooden scaffold didn’t creak beneath his feet, and why in the world would there be a hanging conducted in his own house? He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth before calling out, “You can turn it off, L.” He grumbled quieter, “Bastard,” opening his eyes to see the scene in front of him flicker and disappear. The only person left where the audience had once stood was L, smiling in that infuriating way.

“What gave it away?” L’s smile widened as he stepped closer, wide unblinking eyes never straying from Light’s face. “I admit it wasn’t a perfect illusion, but I thought it would fool you longer than that, especially being half-asleep.” He motioned to Light, standing there in nothing but thin pajama pants.

Light could have rattled off the numerous small details he’d noticed, and was about to, but L closed the gap too quickly, kissing him hard and deep and swallowing his angry words. He was flushed when he finally pulled back, momentarily too thrilled to have L’s touch returned to remember he should be irate. L had been gone for nearly a month on a case and it had been agonizing how much Light had missed him. He was too proud to say so now, handcuffed and tricked and half-naked. He turned his face and huffed, “Care to _explain_ yourself?”

“Happy anniversary.” L hummed in his deep voice, kissing along Light’s jawline and up to his ear to whisper, “You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you? I came back early and wanted to surprise you.”

Light wanted to yell, kick L away from him and hurl insults, but those lips against his skin made his heart quicken for another reason. Drily, “Consider me surprised.” He turned to glare at L, his mussed hair falling in his face. “Couldn’t you have just woken me up with breakfast in bed or something?” He glanced around the room, finally able to see it as the lights gradually went up. “And what in the hell is this? Some virtual reality setup? Holograms?”

“Correct.” L wrapped his arms around Light’s waist, reaching back to touch the handcuffs but not release them. “I had it installed as a prototype for a virtual interrogation room, but...it has some other applications too.” His hand slipped into the back of Light’s pajamas and squeezed warm flesh. “Clearly I need to perfect it a little more before putting it to serious use. I’d like you to help me with that.”

Light let out a low hiss at L’s kneading hand, his anger mingling with arousal as those deft fingers trailed fire over his skin. “It’s got to be 3 in the morning, L. All I want to do is for you to let me out of here so I can go back to bed. That or kick your ass for tricking me.”

“Mmmm. Is Kira angry with me?” L couldn’t hide the breathy, hopeful note in his voice. He’d wanted to make Light just a little angry, enough so he could draw out the fire that he’d craved, holed up in hotel rooms alone. “You know I’d never let anyone harm you.” He leaned to kiss and lick at Light’s neck, pressing his body against the still-restrained man. He said softly, “I have security measures to keep you perfectly safe.”

Light shuddered under L’s touch, breath quickening. “Safe from everyone but you. My own boyfriend.”

“You don’t want a normal relationship, Light, don’t lie.” L’s hand moved around to the front of Light’s pants and squeezed, and he smiled to feel that Light was already half-hard. “It’s the game that keeps you interested. Keeps it fun.”

Light made a soft noise in the back of his throat, eyes going unfocused as he pressed into L’s hand. “Your mind games are particularly nasty this time, though.” It had become something of a tradition, a sporadic routine where one of them would stump or try to fool the other, harkening back to their original cat-and-mouse game, long since resolved and pinned to Higuchi. L had gracefully exited the case and when Kira had appeared on the world stage again after a 6-month period of inactivity, Light had long been cleared and L had disappeared into the ether. Taking Light with him. L protected and aided him but still, that visceral fear of discovery would prick him from time to time and he could only ever let L see it. Perhaps that’s why this prank cut slightly deeper, the emotional betrayal of targeting his times of vulnerability to L. “A mock execution? Really?”

“If you hadn’t caught on nearly immediately I would have stopped it.” L pulled back and pressed a kiss to Light’s pouting lips, softening his words. “Hmm, perhaps I went too far. But I know you can’t stay mad at me.” He lowered to a crouch, mouthing against the thin fabric covering Light’s hips and crotch. “I know how to make you forgive me.”

“If you think…” Light sucked in a breath as he met L’s wide, dark eyes and his pajama pants were pulled to the floor. “If you think you can just suck me off and I’ll---aaaaahh……” Whatever he was going to say was lost in a loud moan when L gripped his hips and engulfed him, only making him angrier that L was proving the point.

L bobbed a few times and pulled his mouth back with a wet pop, grinning up at Light’s incredulous expression in satisfaction. “Does that mean you want me to stop?” He stood up and slouched over to a screen in the corner, tapping at it.

“What?! No, get back here! I mean--!” Light yanked against the handcuffs and cursed under his breath. He wanted nothing more than L’s mouth on him _right_ _now_ , but he still felt like he should be angry and not giving L what he wanted. “Let me out of these, c’mon. It’s not funny anymore.” 

The room suddenly flickered again and the holograms shimmered in front of him, forming what appeared in every way to be a rocky cliff above the expansive, turbulent ocean below. He knew this place-- it was on the coast of Cornwall in England, a place L had taken him very soon after the Kira case had come to a ‘close.’ _L told me he loved me in this very spot._

“Holy shit…” Unlike the prior illusion, this one felt real in every way. The wind that blew across Light’s skin smelled of the sea, and he could hear the sounds of the waves crashing below, the gulls calling over his head. Hell, he could feel the sunlight on his skin warming him when the setting sun broke through clouds dotting the late afternoon sky. Quietly, “This is incredible…”

L smiled and walked back to Light, appearing to travel along the edge of the cliff as he moved behind to unfasten the handcuffs. Each footstep sounded like crushed grass and gravel, the shadows playing realistically off L’s body. “Now are you still mad at me? I made that execution scene shoddy on purpose, but I made this one perfect for you.” The handcuffs fell away and were tossed into the holographic ‘grass,’ being swallowed by the illusion. He took Light’s hand and kissed it, bringing it to his pale cheek. “I don’t want you to get bored of me, Light.” It was his own moment of rare vulnerability, and only Light could ever see it. To everyone else, to the world, holographic but immaculate armor covered them both. But to each other, they were naked, their real and sometimes ugly selves.

Light’s hand slid up L’s cheek and into his hair, and he slowly moved closer until they were nearly nose to nose. “I could never get bored of you.” He pulled L’s fly open, pushing his jeans down thin hips. “You don’t have to rearrange reality to amuse me, L.” He laughed quietly as L kicked the rest of his clothes away and they stood there naked together on the cliff, just as they had in real life four years ago. “ _You’re_ my fantasy.”

L sighed and moved to his knees again, his hand caressing skin that was perfect on its own and _his_. This cliff had been an altar and it would be again, to their mistakes and their salvation, to the trick of the world that Kira would scatter new photons over and remake as he saw it. L would be the laser and the killswitch, the tongue that tasted bitter but delicious pleasure as Light stared at the sunset and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Lawlight Week 2020](https://lawlightweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Follow me for Lawlight and Death Note shenanigans: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
